Season 3
1. Sidney's Problem October 27th 2017 - Thomas' helpful advice to Sidney quickly goes left when Sidney forgets what job he is meant to be doing! 2. Toby's Afternoon Off October 28th 2017 - Toby learns that helping a friend is just as important as helping yourself! 3. Siara Takes Charge January 19th 2018 - Siara makes friends with a new engine, Valerie, whom encourages Siara to stand up to Bill, Ben & Goliath, who have been bullying them 4. Stanley & Goliath January 26th 2018 - Stanley wonders what to do when new engine Goliath disrupts the peaceful atmosphere of Great Waterton 5. Sticky Taffy Thomas October 28th 2017 - The Fat Controller gives Thomas a special, for which he unintentionally spoils 6. Rosa's New Friend October 29th 2018 - Dominick fears Rosa will not want to be friends because they do not like the same activities 7. Hiro & The Heat Wave October 29th 2018 - Hiro learns to be positive as he nearly spoils the passengers fun 8. Toby & The Bird House October 28th 2018 - Thomas tries at his best efforts to mend Toby's shed roof and make him happy, but keeps failing 9. Molly The Mighty October 30th 2017 July 9th 2018 - Molly is worried she will be able to fill in for Edward after his accident 10. Dominick & Gabby Get Spooked October 31st 2017 July 10th 2018 October 31st 2019 - Dominick & Gabby go out for the first annual Halloween adventure on Sodor! But three big tender engines may scare them too well! 11. Sasha's Beach Day July 11th 2018 - Percy & Sasha's new friendship may cure Sasha's fear of the beach 12. Stanley's Good Turn July 12th 2018 - Stanley makes young Goliath realize that one good turn deserves another! 13. Thomas & The Magic Show July 13th 2018 - Thomas follows directions from Edward & Elizabeth & participates in a magic show 14. Henry The Hero July 14th 2018 - Henry & Hiro learn to keep on puffing & never give up 15. Thomas Messes Up July 15th 2018 - Thomas judges Rosie before getting to know her. She proves to be a really resourceful engine 16. Thomas & Stanley July 16th 2018 - As Thomas is introducing Stanley to the other engines on the island of odor, he finds that Stanley keeps running away from him 17. Coal Crush July 19th 2018 18. Oliver's Big Splash July 20th 2018 19. Kayle & The Bear July 21st 2018 20. Toby's Special Surprise July 22nd 2018 21. Larson & The Fallen Tree July 28th 2018 22. Scott's Confidence July 1st 2019 23. Zoey's Redemption September 25th 2019 24. Steamworks Surprise September 25th 2019 25. Delaying Deforestation September 26th 2019 26. Dominick, Gabby & Sasha's Happily Ever After September 26th 2019 27. Mixed Up Over Rosie August 30th 2019 28. Pitbull September 30th 2019 29. Edward & The Boulder October 1st 2019 30. Edward's Exploit October 3rd 2019 31. Introducing Hugo July 10th 2019 32. Hugo In The Air September 19th 2019 33. Where's Hugo October 9th 2019 34. Hugo & Rosa October 29th 2019 35. Pleasing Madison September 4th 2018 36. Zenobia's New Home September 15th 2018 37. Out Of Service October 15th 2019 38. Trevor Joins The Team October 17th 2019 39. Sail Away July 2nd 2019 40. Little Royal Engines October 10th 2019 41. Brianny & The Loud Quarry October 23rd 2019 42. Siara's Big Puff October 24th 2019 43. Hurt Feelings October 30th 2019 44. Emily's New Look October 31st 2019 45. Jada's Day Off November 5th 2019 46. Super Shunter November 6th 2019 47. Lucas & Lexar November 7th 2019 48. Flying Stones November 12th 2019 49. Wisdom & The Christmas Tree November 13th 2019 - Wisdom is tasked with taking the special Christmas tree from the docks to the town hall all the way on the other side of the island. Dominick gets stuck in the snow 50. Janessa's Christmas On Sodor November 14th 2019 - Janessa spends her first Christmas on the island of Sodor and nearly makes a mess of things 51. Daisy's Christmas Star November 19th 2019 - Daisy wants to see the special Christmas star lit up on the Christmas tree. She asks Diesel to trick Gator into giving her the special for which she damages the star on her travels. 52. Stuck In The Snow November 20th 2019 - Sir Handel's arrogance gets him stuck in a huge snow drift. Little old Skarloey is sent to his rescue 53. Thomas & The Big Freeze November 21st 2019 - Thomas and James' bickering makes things worse for the villagers in a big freeze 54. The Switch/ Billy & Frieda November 26th 2019 - Billy & Freida switch Jobs to make a Christmas miracle for their crew 55. Madison's Special Express November 27th 2019 - Gordon is envious when Madison is given his special express to the town hall 56. Coaches For Water November 28th 2019 - Edward & Ryan accidentally do the wrong jobs which causes for trouble for Anya 57. Madison Gets Framed December 3rd 2019 - Gordon is so jealous that he gets revenge on Madison for stealing his express 58. Skai's Holiday Party December 4th 2019 - Dominick, Gabby & Wisdom help Skylar throw a very special holiday party for all the other engines 59. Gordon Gets Jammed December 5th 2019 60. Thomas In A Pond December 10th 2019 61. Zenobia Learns A Lesson December 11th 2019 62. Leaky Tank Thomas December 12th 2019 63. Bert's Big Scare December 17th 2019 64. Diesel & The Miniature Engines December 19th 2019 65. Marion & The Twins * 66. Skiff Sets Sail/ Harold Flies High *